I Wish
by the vaassenator
Summary: Ginny loves her music, her friends, but what she doesn't love is the twists and turns of her life that makes it so interesting. GinnyDraco rated for later chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that appears in the J.K. Rowling Harry Potter books nor do I own the lyrics of "Dance, dance," by Fall Out Boy or "Miss Attention, May I Introduce Mr. Naïve" by Coretta Scott.

**I Wish**

Chapter 1- Sweet Sixteen

As the first strains of music filled the room, heavy guitar sounds echoing through her head, she stood and began to stretch.

'_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse._ _Barely stuttered out, "A joke of a romantic," or just stuck to my tongue'_

She began to sway, arms gracefully rising in the air, hair swinging as her head fell back…

'_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic. Tonight it's "It can't get much worse," vs. "No one should ever feel like…"_

She threw her body forward, her shoulders thrusting back and forth, hair hanging in her eyes as her head shook violently.

'_I'm two quarters and a heart down And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds These words are all I have so I write them So you need them just to get by'_

Her feet, clothed in scarlet satin Pointe shoes, rose up to their points; she threw her arms in the air and flung them back as her left leg raised. She began to pirouette, her knee-length skirt snapping with the movement as the chorus reverberated throughout the attic room.

'_Dance, dance We're falling apart to half time Dance, dance And these are the lives you'd love to lead Dance This is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me…'_

The music continued to course throughout her body, and her emotions were expressed through her movement. A violent bang caused the globe to fall of the track and roll across the sloping floor, coming to a stop at the sagging wall. The sudden halt to the music caused her to jolt out of her peaceful state.

She yanked open the door and yelled down the stairs. "FRED, GEORGE, WHAT THE _FUCK _WAS THAT!"

"Ginevra Lorna Weasley, I will NOT have language like that…" Molly Weasley's shrieking voice faded as the door slammed shut.

_ns_

Once in the safety of her room, Ginny began searching through her draws, trying to find something suitable to wear for her sixteenth birthday party. Her mum had invited a ridiculous amount of people, (half of them she probably wouldn't know) including her best friends Sam and Lucie.

After throwing on her high-waisted black, knee-length skirt, pale green silk blouse, and black pumps, she grabbed her velvet covered notebook and wrote down a line of lyrics that had been going round and round her head all day.

_When sober is your new drug, I'll be that little cut festering beneath your clothes_

_Do blood and tears make you feel less alone?_ Ginny sang the words in her soft alto as she wrote them, trying different rhythms.

"Ginny, are you ready yet?" Her mum yelled up the stairs. "Not yet mum! I'll do my hair and then I'll come down!" Ginny hollered back at her.

Ginny turned to her mirror; fingering her curly locks she twirled them up into a French twist, securing it with a pearl encrusted comb. Her father had been promoted to head of his department when the Ministry paid began to pay more attention to it, hiring twenty new employees. With the substantial pay rise her mother had taken Ginny shopping to buy new clothes and accessories, saying that she needed to become a properly clothed lady.

As Ginny grabbed her coat, Ron poked his head in the door. "Gin, are you decent? Wow, you look… look… well I'll be fending the guys off all night." He grinned, "Hurry up, mum's getting antsy." Ginny laughed and kissed Ron on the cheek, "Come on then big brother, you can escort me downstairs." Sticking her arm through Ron's, they made their way downstairs.

_ns_

Ding… dong, ding… dong, ding… dong, ding… dong, ding… dong, ding… dong, ding… dong, ding… dong, ding… dong.

The clock inside the house chimed 9 o'clock loudly, the party was in full swing and around two hundred people were gathered in the Weasley backyard. Dinner was a large buffet affair, and the three tables holding the food were creaking and groaning under the weight.

The trees were covered in fairy lights (another muggle light-making thingamabob her dad had become fascinated with) and candles were floating above everyone's heads. The noise of the chatter was so deafening that the music could barely be heard, but, all in all, Ginny was having the time of her life.

Ginny stood talking to a group of young witches from her ballet class, when complete silence fell. A large floating birthday cake made its way through the crowd of people before stopping in front of Ginny. All the candles were extinguished, and the string quartet fell silent. Ginny grinned at the crowd of people, "Make a wish!" someone yelled. Ginny closed her eyes as everyone began to sing.

"_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to yoooou!_

_Happy Biirthday to Giiinny!_

_Happy birthday tooooo yoooooooou!"_

Ginny opened her eyes and blew out the candles and everyone cheered. Ron began to sing, "She looks like a monkey, and she smells like…" before Molly slapped him on the back of his head. He scowled at her and then grinned sheepishly.

"Dig in!" Ginny yelled. Everyone cheered, the music started up and the candles were lit once more.

Ginny turned as she heard screams of delight, and saw her friend Sam leaning on her brother as he told a joke to the group of people surrounding him, including his girlfriend Hermione. She scowled; it was common knowledge to everyone except for Mione that Ron was sleeping with Samantha, one of her best friends.

Ginny stalked over and grabbed Ron by the ear, pulling him away from the crowd, "Ronald Jeremiah Weasley, how dare you parade your _secret_ relationship with Sam in front of you _girlfriend_! Now…" Ginny straightened her skirt and brushed an invisible speck of dust off of her blouse. "_I_ am going to enjoy my party, and I suggest you do so also, with Hermione."

A hand touched her on the shoulder, Ginny turned around and her mother smiled up at her. At five foot seven, Ginny was already four inches taller than her mother let alone than with pumps on. "Ginny, could you come inside dear, I have something to give you."

"Sure mum." Ginny followed Molly inside and sat down on the couch. Her mum left the room and came back with a small box in her hand. She sat down beside Ginny and handed the box to her.

Ginny looked at her mother curiously and opened the box, lying inside on a bed of white satin, was a silver locket.

_End of chapter 1_

Thank you for reading chapter 1. Please review for it would be much appreciated.

RiverPhoenix16.


End file.
